


我在春梦里抱了竹马这件事

by chechevitsa



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chechevitsa/pseuds/chechevitsa
Summary: 因作者太废没能成功插入正文的小剧场：真琴：在插入之前我有一个问题。遥：嗯。真琴：之前你上了我那么多次，是怎么不把我弄醒的？遥：游泳队里派发的助眠药物，我在给你做的饭里偷偷加了一点。真琴：你想要谋害老公吗遥遥！





	我在春梦里抱了竹马这件事

最近，做了奇怪的梦。

是春梦。不过作为健康的大学新入生，虽然不能说“不做春梦才奇怪呢”，但这件事本身着实不足为奇。

是和身为竹马的对象性交的梦境。梦里自己不知羞耻地不断向对方索取亲吻，对方一边回应着一边抚摸着自己壮硕的背部肌肉，自己则浑身战栗着套弄着对方的性器，接着便从后面插入进去。每次醒来后回忆都觉得，比起舒服，更多的是幸福与羞怯感。

梦中的对象，是自己从有记忆起便认识的邻居、同学、队友兼好友七濑遥。自己与他同为男性，却渴望身体交缠，在如今法律也逐步承认多元成家的日本，也不是什么令人惊诧的事实。中学时期，被同社团的尚前辈不经意间点明对遥真正的心意后，橘真琴便隔三岔五做一些拥抱遥的淫梦。若是前一日恰好在部活室碰见正更换泳裤、裸露下身的遥，第二日清晨是必定要先洗内裤及床单才可以去上学的。

奇怪的是，最近，这做了千百遍的、内容大同小异的欲望之梦，触感变得真实了。

梦中必定是自己抱遥，性器慢慢插入后穴时，润滑剂咕啾咕啾地发出甜腻的声响，接着与自己性器一般滚烫的内壁层层紧密地包裹上来，太饥渴了；但也太舒服了，自己平躺着，遥骑在自己的性器上扭动着屁股，因为常年运动的关系，频率和起伏的高度都保持在令人惊喜的水平，然而就算如此，自己仍然不耐地挺着腰部，像是要把两颗卵蛋也塞入一般进攻着。遥阖着双目，双唇抿成一条线，高昂的呻吟声仍止不住地从他的鼻腔迸出。自己因为太过舒服，总是做到最后，射入的精液从遥艳红的后穴慢慢溢出的场面，也是梦境的一部分。

……就像真的做了一般。

然而，次日醒来时，总是会发现自己没有梦遗，甚至连前列腺液也没有流出，内裤与下身都干爽到如刚刚从淋浴间出来时一般。

真的很奇怪啊。

就算如此，自己也没有可以与之谈论这件事的对象。被下流地对待却一无所知的遥自然不用说，本身知晓自己长年暗恋着遥这件事的人也只有家人、渚和凛而已。

父母大约是在高校二年级、自己又开始和遥一起游泳那时察觉到的。全家一起吃晚饭时，兰突然讲起班上喜欢的男生，却在被母亲问“对方的态度呢？”时吃吃笑着，巧妙地把话题抛给自己：“哥和遥哥哥又怎么样了呢？”真琴只好解释自己只是在单向行驶般地暗恋，于是，家人们的态度从“恭喜！！”迅速转换成了“真琴上啊”这样的应援模式，反而让人压力倍增。

渚则与自己一般，同为男同性恋者，并且从中学时期便热衷于阅读与收集成人向的读物。虽然真琴从没问过对方是否与自己一般同为处男，但至少在性方面的理论知识，是专家级别的人物了。然而，渚颇有善于装傻充愣的本领，若是旁敲侧击地向对方询问，只会被连“春梦当日穿了什么颜色的内裤”这样的细节都被打听彻底，并寻找合适的时机转告给遥。

凛的性取向则一直捉摸不透。真琴曾经问过他和宗介的关系，被“反正不是你和遥那样”这样更加让人迷惑的回答奉告了。虽然凛像对待占主流的异性恋的恋爱咨询一般，回答着好友的各种恋爱烦恼，但突然把这样活色生香的性爱妄想摆出来则是另一回事了：若凛也是男同志，一定会兴致勃勃，然而，若凛是异性恋的话，无论如何还是会被吓到吧？——毕竟，自己对于异性恋男女之间如何性交是毫无兴趣的。

于是，这件事就暂时成为真琴隐秘的甜蜜烦恼。

***

“今晚我去你家。”

手机屏幕亮起，是遥传来了简短的讯息。真琴看看站在阶梯教室最下方在黑板上奋笔疾书的数学教授，划开手机飞速地打字回复。二人来东京上大学后都换了带有触摸屏幕的智能机，因为自己的专业注重小组课题的课程更多，和同学在line上讨论多了，打字速度便渐渐变快了；遥则还很不适应，发文字能简则简，真琴帮他购买了kanahei的贴图后，便不怎么爱发文字了。

“今晚轮到我值班，大概十一点才能回去，遥还要来吗？”

真琴注视着屏幕。“未读”跳到“已读”状态已经好一会了，遥却完全不回复，大概是在生气吧。

大学的图书馆助手，只要坐在借还台后便可以领到还不错的时薪，负责书籍与电子设备的借出还入；整理书籍与分类归架，则主要是图书馆员的责任。总之，是一份很轻松的工作。因此，看到募集公告后，真琴便毫无犹豫地填写了申请表，但直到人选公布后，他才告诉不在同一所大学读书的遥这件事。

那是四月第三周周六的事情。遥结束了训练后径直来了真琴家。虽然没有特别商量过，但次日清晨不用返回所泽上早课的情况下，遥都会来自己家过夜。在涉谷或是新宿的家庭餐厅碰面，吃过饭后，肩并肩地在东京灯红酒绿的宽阔街道上慢慢向真琴租住房子的方向走去，聊天内容则围绕着各自的大学生活展开——虽然主要是真琴在说，遥不时用眼神回应；有时遥因训练而疲倦，便一起搭地铁回去。返回家中后，两人一起打Monster Hunter: World或是FIFA17的情况居多，真琴有时要写作业，遥便去阳台上发呆。真琴把这样自然发生的情况描述给凛，得到了“你们俩是已经结婚了吗？”和“说不定你不告白更好”这两条回复。

真琴把自己应募了图书馆助手这件事告诉了遥。遥别过头，很明显是不高兴了，问：“值班时间是什么时候？”

“还没确定。但学校那边也考虑我们要兼顾学业，我想应该不会占很多时间吧。”

遥仍然带着一副不开心的表情，转过头来盯着真琴看了一会，道：“知道后要告诉我。”随后放下手柄，说自己很困要睡了，爬上床、背对着呆立的真琴躺下，还颇有赌气意味地顺手关掉了房间的大灯。

——看来还在生气啊。这么想着的时候遥终于回复了自己。

先是一个贴图，粉红色的兔子竖起大拇指，手指旁还缀有一颗粉红色的星星，头顶上一行字是：没关系！

之后又是一个贴图，粉红色的兔子在云中招手，旁边一行字是：不用回复。

贴图营造出可爱的氛围，然而，真琴已经摸索出两个和遥发讯息的要点。其一，遥并不在意贴图本身的特质，无论是搞笑还是萌系，他只是为了替代打字而已；其二，遥说“不用回复”的时候，只有百分之十的情况是真的不用回复，其余的时候则是在生气，但如果穷追不舍、像一般人对待暗恋对象那样、温声软语哄他的话，遥会暂时把真琴拉黑，下一次见面前才放出来。所以，之后真琴就像打游戏那样，把遥放置着让他自己cool down. 这次也是同样，他锁上手机屏幕、专心听讲了。

那之后，两人没有就真琴的工作进行更多讨论。遥还是如之前一样，每周有连续三天都在真琴的房子留宿，其中，周四与周六的夜晚，也是真琴的值班时段。这其实有咎由自取的微妙意味：多数学生都不愿意牺牲夜晚的玩乐时间，也有不少人忙于社团活动，因此，图书馆的工作人员自然盯上了像真琴这样无所事事、又不擅长拒绝他人请求的好好先生，毫不犹豫地为他决定了一周四天、每天皆为下午六点至闭馆时间的十点这样残酷的工作表。这件事，真琴自然没有告诉遥，只是说那两天要过来的话，可以不用等自己一起睡觉；若是让遥知道自己被欺负了，总觉得不仅仅是被反复拉黑这么简单了，按照遥的性格，说不定会跑来图书馆和工作人员理论。

然而，这件工作在接下来的几个月内，变得愈发麻烦。如果说反复拥抱遥的春梦是幸福的烦恼，那这件工作，绝对超越了学业、和遥的关系，荣登痛苦的烦恼第一位。

麻烦的根源，并不是工作本身，而是五月中旬起与真琴一起搭班的那位同学。此君姓小野田，名字则是真琴某次无意中看见对方的作业才知道的——第一次见面时，对方不符合礼数地没有自报全名。

小野田长着一张应当是会受到同龄女生欢迎的脸庞，双眸大且有神，嘴唇丰满，脸颊线条坚毅，与他秀气的鼻子形成了不错的反差；同时，身体也颇为修长，只略比真琴矮一些。真琴怀揣着纯粹欣赏的目光，也觉得他的确是个美男子。然而，此人第一次见面时就惊天爆雷：先是自称自己在地下赌场玩过头了，因而需要大量金钱，却又不想放弃玩乐。正当真琴听得目瞪口呆、思索着要不要说些场面话安慰对方时，小野田噗嗤一声笑了出来，说自己只是开玩笑，但不料又甩出更加惊人之语：

小野田称其对坐在图书馆柜台后的真琴一见钟情，因此特意调了排班来追求梦中人。

真琴一开始以为这也是玩笑。毕竟，就算是东京这样的大都市，男同性恋也是少数的存在，真的有人能做到在第一次见面时就确定对方是同类、并爱上对方吗？神啊，或者数学教授啊，请告诉我这件事发生的概率是多少吧，真琴诚心诚意地祈祷。

但，真琴渐渐意识到：小野田是认真的。一开始，对方只是带些学校附近面包房烘焙的小点心来，真琴没有想多。毕竟，他下班后常常肚饿，遥又对便利店食品有着莫名的敌意，结果就是他到家后还把遥吵醒，遥起身为他做宵夜。明明二人都还没有交往，自己却已经像是流连居酒屋的中年大叔麻烦白日里操劳家务的妻子半夜煮醒酒汤那样糟糕了，这样是永远也不可能和遥交往的。于是，真琴和小野田一起躲着工作人员、在柜台下偷偷分着吃掉了——他后来才知道，那是网路上也很有人气的热门款，出炉后大约20分钟就会被抢购一空。这么算来，小野田应当是每天一起床就去排队了。

过了一周，小野田开始隔三岔五地带花过来，真琴自然是不敢接，告诉小野田自己有喜欢的人了，对方却用“反正也没有在交往吧”这样的理由反驳。真琴只好去图书馆的储藏室里找了支花瓶，把花拆散，修剪过后塞进花瓶里，摆在借还台的一侧，祝各位图书馆使用者每日清香好心情。

而事情变得脱离轨道，是在六月初的那天。

进入夏天，种种大小赛事不断，遥的训练强度加大，来真琴的屋子时，有百分之九十的时间都在“在床上躺平”与“在地板上躺平”两个模式间来回切换，游戏都完全放弃，更不用说为真琴半夜做饭。于是，二人想出了提前一天做出约三次的分量的方法：加入了土豆和各类炸物等高热量的食物，真琴装在便当盒里、带去学校作为晚餐，多出的部分可以作宵夜，再有剩下的，遥会帮忙吃掉。

那天是周六，遥早上去所泽训练，下午回来后便开始和一篇八页的论文苦战。展示调查数据的部分需要用到表格，遥对此一窍不通，真琴搬来自己的电脑在yahoo上输入“如何在excel中编辑表格的边框”等问题，读懂后再手把手教遥操作。意识到时间的时候，距离六点只有十分钟了，真琴匆忙出门，自然想不起冰箱里的便当。

到达学校后，真琴一边查看手机、一边匆忙向图书馆跑去。原来，他刚出门不久，遥就发消息问便当怎么办，之后又说已经出门了。真琴猜测遥偷工减料的讯息已经很有心得，意识到遥是来给自己送便当了——顿时，幸福感充斥了大脑，但他仍然回复了一句“遥还要写论文的吧”。真琴为故作姿态的自己感到可怜。

坐在借还台后，真琴轻声哼着歌，忍不住不断按亮手机锁屏画面，等待着遥传来一句“到了”，自己就正大光明地出去迎接他，说不定还可以和图书馆员们炫耀一下“同居人便当”。站在一旁的小野田却突然出声问道：“你交男朋友了？”语调平缓，感觉不出是什么情绪。

真琴一惊，手机竟滑脱出手，飞到地上。还未来得及起身，小野田便俯身捡起，在递还给真琴前，他毫不掩饰地阅读了突然亮起的屏幕上的文字讯息：“Haruka-chan💗……？”真琴一边腹诽“什么人呀”一边接过手机，对方却像钉枪一般发射来了眼神：“你小子……是直男？”

真琴一头雾水，该发怒的不是我这边吗？？不料，小野田一副不得到回答就不松手的架势，手机被两个人各握住一边，像斗牛一般，头也快顶在一起，真琴隐约感受到小野田的吐息喷在自己的嘴唇上。啊，好恶心。真琴尝试着抽出手机，又担心自己也太大力会带来不可逆的损失。毕竟，小野田曾说过他以前是弓道部部员的事情，而自己练习十几年游泳的肌肉也不容小觑，真琴甚至听见自己可怜的手机隐约发出了不祥的嘎吱声。

“虽然没有必要和你这种偷窥别人隐私的家伙解释，但我的确是如假包换的gay啊！”气急之下，真琴不觉放大了声音。

安静的、只有学生们讨论的低语声的图书馆里，这句话即使忽视内容，音量也石破天惊。周围人顿时把视线投向他们二人，反而让这场幼稚的无声争夺结束了。

接过手机，真琴后知后觉地感到血液往脸部上涌，双颊滚烫。刚刚的那些，总有一种间接向遥告白的感觉……说起来，遥应该在外面等了好久了吧！

真琴抓起工作证向外走，却出乎意料地看见了倚在借还台对面的书架上、一脸冷淡的遥。

什么时候开始在那里的……？

生气了。真琴远远观察着遥的脸色，只需一秒便有了结论。他于是小跑着过去，接过装在草绿色提袋里的便当盒后，真琴诚恳地低头道歉了。明明牺牲了写论文的时间、在东京如此炎热的一日特地为自己跑来，我为什么在和别人抢手机啊？但是——真琴直起身，从上方观察着遥——遥因为我而流下的晶莹汗珠，顺着鬓角滑过充满生气的脸庞的样子，除了“美”以外没有词汇可以形容。

“遥是怎么进来的？借了别人的学生卡吗？”见遥神色松动了一些，真琴忍不住诚意发问，本以为要出去迎接遥的呢。

遥刚刚平静下来的面容，又转而露出一副“受不了你”的表情，解释说二人所在大学的图书馆是相互流通的，他只要出示自己的学生证就可以普通地出入。

二人没有说两句，遥便说自己要回去学习了，叮嘱真琴下了班赶快回家。转身离去的时候，却又冷不防地回头，对正在招手送别的真琴丢下一句意味不明的话：

“以后……以后不要做那种事情，看起来很……”遥露出罕有的犹豫表情，最后又转过头去，挤出来一个字，“蠢。“

橘真琴愣在原地，陷入今日第二次一头雾水。

这一日后，两件事情发生了异变。

首先，是那目睹了一切的追求者小野田同学。他不但没有放弃，反而变本加厉，经常利用各类借口、对真琴上下其手。譬如，有教授一次性来归还了13本书，真琴抱起一摞、准备搬到滑轮车上时，小野田便会过来，一边说着什么“橘同学很辛苦吧“一边接过书籍，手指却有意无意地来回抚摸真琴的手背。再有一次，有学生来借剪刀，真琴正在柜台上左右寻找的时候，站在他身后的小野田突然伸出双手来，近似环抱一般地动作着，从一摞资料下准确抽出了剪刀、并递给了那位同学，他在真琴反应过来前又迅速地抽身离开，让人有火气也没有地方发泄。

一次，小野田又故技重施，从真琴的身后伸出双手。准备撤离时，他的一只手轻柔地拂过真琴的屁股，被真琴反手一拍，抓了个正着。面对真琴义正言辞对他性骚扰的指控，小野田却笑得一脸无辜：“我只是无意碰到而已啦~“

真琴郁结极了。如果小野田的动作再出格一些，他完全可以向图书馆员们控告，但对方的行为正处于“性骚扰”与“幅度比较大的正常动作“之间；何况双方又都是男性，这一点也成为了阻碍。于是决定姑且忍耐下来，毕竟自己也算是”强壮“那一侧的，实在无法，则只能把对方揍一顿了，等到下学期便可以申请调班，或是干脆辞职。

如果六月底能告白成功的话，自己又有什么必要弱小、可怜又肚饿地在冰冷的图书馆上班呢？一定是每晚和遥一起牵着手逛街，回到家一起洗漱，之后再这样那样一番，拥抱着睡着……

另一件事，就是春梦了。

春梦第一次异变，是在图书馆便当事件次周的周四夜晚。

那晚，真琴和遥如往常一般，互道了晚安，便钻入各自的被子入眠了。

二人是睡在一张床上的。

冬末春初，二人先后接到了录取的消息，一同上京租房、添置家具。当时，真琴自然是买了单人床，因为未曾料到遥会来自己家来得如此频繁，只想着若是要留宿的话，自己和遥轮流睡在地上便好。结果，才开学两周，单人床便被丢去了二手市场，这还是遥先提出的：某日清晨，遥慢慢爬起身，用手戳弄侧躺在床上的真琴的腰，抱怨在地上睡觉让自己的屁股和肩膀都很痛。真琴虽然还在半梦半醒之间，却心领神会，二人当日就前往家居市场选购了一张双人床。

这件事也是真琴对六月底告白的信心来源之一。如果遥不喜欢自己的话，怎么会愿意和自己睡在同一张床上呢？哪怕是夫妻，有些还会分床睡，为的是防止影响对方睡眠质量，而自己和遥在同一张床上相安无事地睡了两个多月，可以说是比夫妻更加夫妻了。

然而，次日，真琴先是因为那触感真实又淫乱不堪的春梦惊醒，正在回味之中时，赫然发现自己和遥居然盖着同一条被子。不仅如此，自己的双手环绕着遥的肩颈，自己的腿也挤在遥的双腿之间，大腿略微向上，便能隔着内裤感受到遥身下两颗卵蛋的形状。霎那，现实和梦境重合，遥分开双腿跪着、在自己身上摆动腰肢时那囊袋也随之放荡地晃动的场景还残留在脑海。真琴两腿间的器官顿时充血，半硬着抵着遥的腰部，遥带着浓浓的睡意哼了一声，真琴吓得立刻松开了怀里的人。

遥翻了个身，似乎还在沉睡。真琴放下心来，坐直身体，发现自己的被子竟然掉到了床下，奇怪。他又伸手去摸下身，却没摸到应有的粘腻湿滑。莫非睡着时不小心脱了内裤，那射到遥身上该怎么办啊！真琴抱头，在内心无声大叫。

他蹑手蹑脚爬下床来，先是捡起被子检查了一番，不仅仅使用双眼，还特意闻了闻，safe~

至于遥的身上……真琴在遥洗漱时便在洗手间里转来转去，假意清洁镜子，实则是为了观察遥的衣物上是否有残存的精斑。然而也很干净呢……面对失踪的梦遗，真琴不知是喜是悲为好，难道自己年纪轻轻就不幸失去了性能力吗。

更令真琴震悚的是，此后每逢遥前来留宿的周四、周五、周六三日，他必定会做这个春梦，内容大同小异，意即体位都是骑乘式，且每次惊醒后，他必然是拥抱着遥的：有时是如第一次一般的背后手脚缠绕，有时则是二人面对面、自己把头埋在遥的怀里，而那本无处释放而应该随梦境流出的精液，依旧是不翼而飞。

时间迫近六月底，真琴渐渐产生了一个猜想：他可能真的奸淫了尚未成为恋人的遥。

不是有那种都市传说嘛……被其他物种咬伤后，人类发生了变异，会在夜晚长啸着爆衣变身，犯下罪行，清晨恢复人身后，又忘却了夜晚的经历；而自己，没有对东京都的良好治安造成破坏，却对身边人下手了。

真琴把这个想法转达给凛，自然是隐去了个中细节，只说自己总在一周的某几日梦见自己在大街上裸奔，有没有可能是真的在睡着时去裸奔了。凛连续打了一串问号作为回复，反问真琴最近是不是学业压力太大，要不要找个心理咨询师聊天。

不过，这不是主要的证据。真琴回想起这么一件事：

那是入大学前的假期。

某日，他梦见自己拥抱着一件香香甜甜、有遥身上气息的人形抱枕，胸肌、腹肌及臀部的手感，都和七濑遥本人相差无几，与其说是抱枕，不如说是真人倒模；然而，那抱枕却突然活过来，猛力挣扎，险些一巴掌扇到他脸上。他只好不情愿地脱离梦乡，却发现自己不知为何正紧紧抱着遥呢！

真琴仍然能清楚地回忆起当时二人的姿势，遥被他完全压在身下，他的双手在遥的大臂处环绕，遥的双腿因他双腿的插入而大大分开，短裤也因为挣扎而褪下半截，露出内裤和一小块臀肉。真琴管不住自己的性器，那老兄已经隔着两层布料、顶出一个明显的弧度——遥当时一定也感觉到了。

不过，他的鸡鸡很快又软了。橘兰一边大叫“呀哥哥羞羞！”一边伸出手捂住了一旁双胞胎弟弟的眼睛。真琴一个激灵，血液由下身回到大脑——遥就算了，为什么这两个小鬼也在自己房间？

原来，双胞胎见前夜大雪纷飞，次日清晨六点多就兴奋得爬起身来，想要哥哥带着出门玩雪。然而，假期中真琴的作息混乱，二人又是掀被子又是挠痒，也无法把亲哥哥叫起来，只好另辟蹊径，跑去隔壁找正在把湿漉漉的野猫抱入玄关擦身的遥哥哥帮忙。当时，遥靠近床边，还不及动作，就被睡梦中的真琴一把拽倒，接连着抱住翻身，看得双胞胎是目瞪口呆，惊呼“学到了哥哥好狡猾之前绝对是在装睡”。

现在回想起来，触感是相通的。

梦境不会无缘无故突然变真实。虽然，之前也做过和遥一起去鬼屋，自己吓到把遥的手都掐破了的梦，梦境里自己的心像野兔一般狂跳，也记得冷汗渗透棉布T恤的不适感，但是，醒来后就很轻易地可以区分，那支离破碎的、毫无逻辑联系的画面闪回，“只是梦而已啊”的快慰感涌上心头。然而，人形抱枕的梦，以及规律出现的春梦，则不是如此；手指划过遥皮肤的顺滑感，或是性器被温热的肠道紧紧吸附的感觉，以及能清晰回忆的所有细节，从遥颤抖的大腿、到射精时高高仰起的优美脖颈线条。真琴迷茫了，他越是回想，便越觉得那些事真实发生过。

真琴给渚打去了电话，进行了他人生中最羞耻的一番对话。渚虽然疑惑不已，抱怨着“怎么一个两个的都来问我，之前遥……说起来，你们俩还没做过吗？！”，仍是给他详尽解释了浣肠、扩张等准备工作，又推荐了润滑剂与安全套的品牌，可以说是为真琴操碎了心。

了解到男同士性交如此繁复的前期程序，真琴思来想去，便得出“果然我变身狼人了吧”的结论，而每周时间上的规律性，可能和月亮的盈亏有关。

那遥呢，果然也知道的吧。按照渚的说法，被进入的一方，因为用着不是性器官的地方接纳，所以事后出现红肿是很正常的事情；至于新手，则是肛裂或是出血都有可能。“以前我偷偷观察过，小真你尺寸可观，可要温柔对待小遥喔~”，渚用着一副欣慰的语气说着下流的话，真琴却完全笑不出来：

遥睡眠很浅。

以前怜在海中溺水，自己是因为和怜同睡一个帐篷才有所察觉，而隔壁帐篷的遥则是听见了远处海中自己的叫声就醒来的。所以，这样的遥，被自己抚摸全身、性器也在后穴里搅来搅去，却没有醒来——尽管真琴抱有残存的希望，却明白理论上是说不通的。就算是侥幸，次日遥也应当会感到下身奇怪的吧，后穴肿胀仍坚持参加训练，夜晚装作若无其事地返回自己住所、再次被自己强硬插入的遥，温柔到太过分了。

那么，遥为什么不戳破自己呢？遥又是怎么看待自己的呢？

 

遥在自己生日的前几日，在每周三常规的陆上训练中拉伤了大腿肌肉，直接被队医送去了医院。

真琴得知此事，已经是次日凌晨了。他下班后又和那烦人的小野田君纠缠了一会，东躲西藏才避免二人同搭同一辆电车的境地。回到家后，才发现遥不在，打去电话却也被挂断。

真琴登时吓得汗毛倒竖，犹豫先在通讯录里找可能知道遥行踪的人联络，还是直接报警。正在此时，遥的回电来了。

真琴做好了对面通话者不是遥的心理准备，结结巴巴开口时，却听见遥带着倦意的声音，顺着电波噼噼啪啪地传来。遥喊他的名字：“真琴。”

“遥？遥！遥你现在在哪里？发生什么事情了吗？为什么要挂我电话？”真琴的惧意还未散去，肾上腺素分泌，他讲话流畅了起来。

那边没有说话，反而发出什么东西倒地的声音，接着似乎是人体撞击什么平板的“咚”一声——七濑遥滑脱了他还不擅长使用的拐杖，扶着墙单脚把自己挪到了病房外的椅子上，电话那头的真琴则连声音都变了调，大喊着什么“遥你被绑架了吗”。

遥手肘撑膝、手掌扶额，解释自己因健身房的设备故障，不幸肌肉拉伤并有轻微的脑震荡，病房内其他人在休息，所以才挂了真琴的电话。又说了白天自己转院的事情：起初校医把他就近送入了所泽当地的医院，得知遥在东京举目无亲、只有一个远在新宿的好友可以照顾起居后，又把他运送回了主校区旁的附属医院。经过这样一番往复，遥忘记给真琴发讯息报平安了。

这一晚，独自睡在宽阔的双人床上的真琴没有做任何梦。

次日起，真琴展开了学校、家、医院三点一线的生活模式。遥的脑震荡经过了一周便康复了，大腿上的拉伤却仍需两周才可以摆脱拐杖，也许是看出若是提前出院、遥绝对会偷偷跑下水去的本性，校医与主治医生达成了共识：七濑遥就是被绑着，也必须在医院里住满三周。

其间，遥的生日如同蜉蝣点水一般过去了。

遥受伤后的那一周，惯例应在梦中拥抱遥的那三个夜晚，真琴却只是陷入无边际的黑暗，清晨则循着鸟鸣声醒来。医院里没有陪护病床，真琴每晚都回到住处：原来只要不和遥一起睡，自己就不会做春梦。所以，比起化身狼人的都市传说，果然是自己趁着遥酣睡之时强奸了遥，事后却又不愿承认这等龌龊之事，才用“春梦”的借口来麻痹大脑吧。思及此，真琴觉得默默忍耐了半个多月的遥真是纯洁的天使，为了不破坏二人的感情而无言承受了一切。这样的自己，是无法对遥告白的，就算遥也喜欢自己，又该用怎样的心情来面对趁人之危的卑鄙之徒的“喜欢”呢？

因此，真琴只是买了小号的水果蛋糕，和与遥同病房的人们分着吃了，又送了遥一条领带作为礼物。此事就算揭过了。

七月中旬，遥完全恢复，离开了真琴，与队友们一起在高原合宿集训。

春梦也离开了真琴，但留下了似乎永远无法解开的心结。懊悔感时常席卷真琴的全身。从中学二年级起的约六年内，他曾经拥有过如此多可以迈出一步、改变二人关系、成为名正言顺的情侣的机会，却因为他的胆小而全数丧失，至于如今这样的地步，不要说是情人，哪怕是做朋友，内心都免不了产生嫌隙。就算遥温柔强大的内心可以包容他，他却没有办法面对遥。遥受伤时，一切端水送饭的事情自然不用说，洗澡与小便时，因为担心遥会滑倒，他不得不也跟进卫生间陪护，看着遥胸脯上淡色的乳头，或是肌肉饱满的臀部，春梦中的景象一闪而过；哪怕是他撑住遥身体时二人手掌相握，真琴也会迅速想起梦境中遥与自己十指相扣、尖叫着射精时满面潮红的模样。

自己对遥做出淫邪之事，内心却毫无悔过之情，反而把这一切当作珍贵的宝物，不断去回味梦境中遥的可爱模样。或许是知道以后再也不会有勇气与信心、对遥说出“喜欢”，二人的关系就此止步，因此真琴才格外珍惜那些幻梦。他的大脑和心分裂成了两个极端，前者时常警告着他，他的污秽罪过给遥带来的痛苦绝不会比给他自身少一分一毫，后者则陷入欲望的漩涡，让他在深夜里回想着遥的攀上高潮的样子手淫。

八月，真琴返回了岩鸢，而遥仍在训练，其间二人联系甚少。这是自然的事情，这段关系往往是真琴主动，而如今真琴逃跑了，遥不会是在他身后追赶的人。

——至少，真琴是这么认为的。所以，当九月他与遥时隔两个月再次见面，并得知关于所有事情的真相后，他哭到打嗝了。

***

真琴是个笨蛋。

七濑遥中学时就发现了这一点。当时，真琴为了“我喜欢游泳还是喜欢遥”的问题闹了几天别扭，遥本以为在泳池畅快游泳的那晚，二人已经心意相通。真琴笑着说出“游泳和小遥我都最喜欢了”，那与定情话语无异。然而，遥因为心灵受到冲击，别扭的性格占了上风，把注意力转移到了“真琴又在叫我小遥”这种无关紧要的事情上，生生错过了回应的机会。

之后，真琴再也没有对遥说过如此直球的话，二人进入恋人未满的阶段。遥转换了心情，他像静卧在大树枝桠上的猫一般等待着，俯瞰真琴这条傻乎乎的狗只顾着掘地三尺，满头大汗地搜查每一个灌木丛，却忘记只需抬头望向天空，那期待着被捕捉的猫就会自投罗网。

遥在期待真琴什么时候会对他再次说出“喜欢”二字，不带任何修饰语的，哪怕是“游泳”也不行。

不料，这一等便是六年。

期间，有无数次遥以为真琴要告白了。然而，真琴不仅仅是笨蛋，还是胆小鬼，每次接力结束后都只会说“我最喜欢大家了”。尽管他的眼神时刻追随着遥，却从来口是心非。

来到东京以后，遥有了危机感。

首先，是真琴在学部内太受女生欢迎的问题。本来，教育学部内男子人数便远远少于女子，而真琴人高马大，却又长了一副笑面孔，很好地中和了他的身材带来的威慑力；就连非东京出身这点也成了加分项，遥曾听到有女生偷偷议论方言男子的萌点。

虽然知道真琴不能喜欢异性，但和他一起在校园内散步时，迎面走来的女生大声打着招呼喊“橘君”，还露出甜美笑容的模样，就足以让遥心烦意乱了。如果早知真琴会变得这么受欢迎，遥就不会玩这种放长线钓大狗的幼稚游戏了，而是在上京之前就把真琴据为己有。

让他下定决心的，正是骚扰真琴长达四个月之久的那位小野田君。

那日，真琴和小野田头对头地抢着手机，遥走进图书馆，看到的便是这样一幕。遥首先注意到的，是小野田过人的外貌，他忍不住把对方与自己比较了：自己虽然长得也算是容貌端正，但双目上飞，童年时显得机灵，现在却不时给人留下“这家伙看不起我”的印象，也许真琴会更喜欢外放又可人的美人。之后他又注意到，真琴和小野田的姿势十分暧昧——尽管离开那时他换用了“蠢”来形容——如果有这样一个人走过，轻轻撞他们两人一下，那四瓣嘴唇一定会相接。

那日之后，遥又瞒着真琴，偷偷去了图书馆几次，却发现情况远比他想象得更加恐怖：小野田竟然经常揩油，而真琴则是微笑着不为所动。

微笑是什么意思呢？忍耐还是默许，遥猜不透。但他可以肯定的是，如果自己再不有所动作，真琴会被那位美男子抢走。

这之后的事情，真琴便全都知道了。

遥先是向渚请教了如何性交，又抱着学习的态度观赏了两部成人影片，之后便在便利店里购买了润滑剂与安全套，在每个他来到真琴家的夜晚，脱下自己与睡梦中的真琴的内裤，为真琴打手枪到足够的硬度后，便将在洗澡时已经扩张好的后穴套上去。

“等等等等等……等一下遥！”

真琴和遥对坐在矮桌前，还未来得及擦干满脸泪痕的真琴忍不住出声打断了遥的叙述。

20分钟前，两个月没有见面的遥突然打来电话，问真琴是否在家，真琴连“是”的音都只发了前半截，遥便打断他，说自己在门口，没有带钥匙，让真琴开门。

入座后，遥还没有脱下外套，便低下头说自己要坦白一些事情。真琴虽然不解，但看遥一脸肃穆，便也坐下来，却不料第一句话便是数落自己的：“真琴是个笨蛋。”恰似把真琴一掌击倒。

遥从中学时期开始讲述，真琴的心脏如同被竹筒敲击，无数他不能理解的细节如今一一被道明了。想到遥竟然忍耐了这么久，真琴忍不住开始流泪。然而，遥的叙述急转直下，竟然绕到了六月时那荒唐的淫梦来。

真琴急忙叫停，遥的话太匪夷所思，他因哭得太剧烈而止不住的哭嗝都被吓没了：

“如果……如果不主动告白的我是笨蛋的话，那明明知道我的心思还不行动的遥不是更大的笨蛋吗？”

“哈？”遥突然直起身，目光斜向上盯着真琴，“难道一定要说出来吗？你不是知道我喜欢你的吗？”

真琴一脸无辜，遥叹了口气：“所以说你是笨蛋啊。”接着便甩脱外套，走向浴室。

淅淅沥沥的水声响起，真琴呆坐在地上，他终于渐渐明白了是怎么一回事。遥因为嫉妒而采取了常人难以理解的行为，跨越了“用言语告白”这一个理应必不可缺的门槛，直接用身体证明了对于自己的爱慕之心；而自己的身体记住了一切，大脑却搞混淆了，将真实的性交幻化为一场又一场的无边春梦。至于消失的梦遗，应当也是遥在事后为自己擦洗干净了。

遥才是最大的笨蛋吧，不用言语表达的感情，就算自己是世界上唯一一个能理解的人，但是睡梦中的人，是连记忆都不会留下的啊。真琴想到这里，心中释然：八月里，他躺在自家的老屋，有无数个夜晚都是辗转反侧，为那些春梦和罪恶感所折磨，谁料想始作俑者会是遥呢？他理应怨恨，但遥如此直接又笨拙地表达爱意，简直如荒野中的旅人初次遇见活人一般，大叫着“真琴笨蛋”的遥，明明是别扭的人示弱的方式。

想来，八月时孤独一人在高原上的遥，虽然眺望着漫天繁星，内心也一定因为真琴冷淡的态度而后悔不止、内心苦楚吧。

真琴缓步走向浴室，门没有上锁。他推开门，蒸汽氤氲中，遥洁白无暇的身体似乎散发着柔和的光芒。察觉到真琴的进入，遥缓缓转过身来，关上了水龙头。水珠从遥的发间流下，顺着面庞、擦过喉结、绕过锁骨，停留在了他挺立的乳头上方。

真琴长长叹息一口气，喃喃道：“你比梦中更美。”

遥伸出手来，带领他走向清醒的温柔乡。

**Author's Note:**

> 因作者太废没能成功插入正文的小剧场：
> 
> 真琴：在插入之前我有一个问题。
> 
> 遥：嗯。
> 
> 真琴：之前你上了我那么多次，是怎么不把我弄醒的？
> 
> 遥：游泳队里派发的助眠药物，我在给你做的饭里偷偷加了一点。
> 
> 真琴：你想要谋害老公吗遥遥！


End file.
